


乡村风第三弹——模范家庭（The model Family）

by roddy119



Series: Cybertron the Villiage! [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Specific Chinese-kind villiage Style, a little bit ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roddy119/pseuds/roddy119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story happened between Prowl, the village Party branch secretary, and Jazz, the cultural cadres.<br/>村支书与文化干部的家长里短。</p>
            </blockquote>





	乡村风第三弹——模范家庭（The model Family）

“哎！那个谁谁谁！公告给我擦喽重写！写的啥呀这么不合逻辑？”  
看着写公告的负责人费劲巴拉地擦黑板，塞伯坦村儿的村支书兼警队队长警车郁闷的呼了口气，点上根儿媳妇卷的烟卷儿，狠狠地吸了一口，靠在村头儿治安岗哨亭旁吐着烟圈。  
一辆车前盖儿上写着个4的黑白保时捷呼的一声冲进了村儿，飞了正在写公告的大汉一身土，撵得在村口大道儿上正安详散步的一队母鸡四散逃窜。  
“咯咯哒！咯哒咯哒！咯咯！呱~！！”  
“扑棱棱棱！”  
“咕咕！唔喽喽喽喽喽！”  
屋里的克劳利亚大妈见着自己家的鸡被撵了，可不得了，挥舞着捅灶台的铁杵子冲了出来，老铁追出来劝，老铁家飞儿子拦着他娘嚷嚷着要冷静，教书先生说了，冲动是魔鬼。  
保时捷KIKIKUKUKA一变形，变出个带着护目镜的俊小伙来。  
“呦~警哥！想俺了没~？烟卷味道咋样哪？”护目镜帅小伙儿凑到村支书跟前小鸟依TF。  
“爵子，作为本村文化干部，不搞好文化保护工作跑出去摸鱼！检讨十万字！”村支书公事公办脸，好不为所动地抽着烟卷：“就算你是俺媳妇也一样！”  
“哈哈哈熊娃子！”老铁大笑，带着老婆克劳利亚一起笑，飞儿子也跟着瞎笑，一家子就这么杵在村口儿哇哈哈哈笑个没完跟嗑了笑药似的。  
哎，世风日下，要是别的村儿的看见了咱村儿脸皮都丢光了！  
“别这嘎子严厉嘛警哥~~~俺没摸鱼，俺只是去钓鱼来着，瞅，俺跟鱼塘里头钓了一兜子咪子鱼今晚红烧吃！小蓝要中考正好给补补。”文化干部抡着鱼篓手舞足蹈。  
村支书暗暗把十万字检讨取消了。

与此同时，橙红色的小幼生体热破在鱼塘边儿上的草地上打滚儿哭闹：“哇啊啊啊！！爵士抢我的鱼！哇啊啊！！把我的咪子鱼都抢走啦呜呜呜！今晚没有咪子鱼吃了呜呜呜！！”  
小绿帽弹簧在旁边儿进行安慰，小呆毛啰嗦在周围进行演讲式安慰。

日子就这么慢慢的过，村支书和文化干部就这么一起逮流氓，斗黑仔，被黑仔斗，再斗回去，跟着村长大擎乘着方舟号坠落地球村儿，在人家地球村儿跟黑仔们打游击，满宇宙国乱串，辗转反侧回塞伯坦村儿......直到黑仔老大威震天被村长大擎收入监管范围之内，并丢下一堆烂摊子给大黄蜂和补天士之后带着黑仔老大离开塞伯坦村儿。

补天士带领一帮街坊登上Lost Light去寻找塞伯坦骑士，大黄蜂则坚持和剩下的村儿里人留守村子，

“渣勒戈壁！要走都给我滚！”被卫生委员长拒绝留下之后，一向淡定的村支书怒掀桌。  
文化干部急忙给相公倒杯茶捶捶背，顺便顺顺毛。折腾了半天总算哄开心了。  
“警哥你还有俺哪~俺跟定你了，一步都不离开你！”文化干部的爪子伸向了村支书丰满挺翘的胸部。  
“公共场合调戏长官，你选吧，是用检讨受罚，还是用身体受罚？”  
文化干部考虑了一哈，笑答：“用身体吧~”

END


End file.
